Alice Acadmy of Preforming Arts
by 8 The Oracle Cat 8
Summary: : Mikan Sakura is just a normal 16 year old girl, minus the fact that she's gorgeous, has her own fan club ( that she doesn't know about ), and is an amazing singer. She is wisked away to A.A.P.A to become a star. Frome classes to love life things cant get much harder, unless you count the fact she has the attion fo the famous CB6
1. Chapter 1

Academy Of The Performing Arts

Summery: Mikan Sakura is just a normal 16 year old girl, minus the fact that she's gorgeous, has her own fan club ( that she doesn't know about ), and is an amazing singer. One day wheal cleaning the autotimer stage she was belting out her favorite song, only she didn't know that a talent scout was for the Alice Academy Of Performing Arts. She is whisked away to the A.A.P.A to become a star. And to make life hared she attracts the attaion.

Authors Notes: Hi Hi, I'm the author of this of this fanfic, also know as The Loan Sakura by people of the anime world. This is my first fan fiction, so pleas comment. Now time for the disclaimer; I do not Gakuen Alice, I do however own this this plot. If any questions, comments, or suggestions pleas leave in the comments. ENJOY!

Normal P.O.V

16 year old, Mikan Sakura was mopping the stage for dentition. _Stupid Sensei, _Mikan bitterly thought to herself, _I can't believe that I have to clean the stupid stage._ Mikan pulled her iPod out of her sweater pocket, she looked through the list of songs, she pressed the instrumental ' Dirty Little Secrets by All American Rejects' and started belting the words out.

Let me know when I've done wrong, when I've known this all along, I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't want to

play, you are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell it, or tomorrow you'll be just another regret, hope that you can keep, my dirty little secret

We live such fragile lives, it's the best way to survive, I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you

Mikan was about to finish the song when she noticed a person watching her.

"Can I help you.'' Mikan asked her signature smile on her face. The person started walking towards her. They had black hair and a stern face; and they scared the hell out of her for some unknown reason.

"Hello, my name is Jinno, I'm a teacher and talent scout for the Alice Academy Of Performing Arts,'' He explained. "You have an amazing voice. Who's your vocal couch?'' he asked wondering who trained such a melodious voice.

"Vocal couch? Um, I don't have one; now if you don't mind, I have to go now.'' Mikan said heading towards the door. She quickly scurried home, unaware Jinno was fallowing her. Once she reached her house she opened the door bolting inside. Jinno looked at her address, quickly jotting down it down, and left with a smug smirk on his face.

-Time jump 2 weeks later-

Yuka Sakura went through the mail. She found a letter addressed to Mikan from the Alice School Of Performing Arts administration office.

"Mikan, can you come here for a moment.'' Yuka yelled up to Mikan.

"Coming, Mom!'' Mikan said bounding down the stairs.

"What's this?'' Yuka asked. Mikan looked at the address it was sent from. She quickly told her mother about what happened in the auditorium.

"So are you going to open it. You never know maybe that Jinno guy put your name on the roster. You did say he was a talent scout.'' she said waiting in anticipation for her daughter to open the letter. Mikan opened the letter and quickly read it.

"So what do you say?!'' Yuka asked, shaking with anticipation.

"I got in, it says a car will come to pick me up to take me to the school on the 12th.'' Mikan said. She looked at the calendar; that today!

"Oh My God, I have to go and pack. Right now.'' Mikan said hurrying up the stairs to her room. She was about to start packing until she remembered that she was still in her p.j.'s, she looked through her cloths until she found her favorite outfit. A pair of artfully faded blue skinny jeans, a fitted aquamarine v-neck sweater; it was her lucky sweater her jie - Chan gave to her, it was made out of 100 % cotton; and a pair of low heal brown ankle boots.

She looked at her self in her mirror. There are two reasons she is the most popular girl at her school, even though she's oblivious to the fact she is; is because she could be a model if she wanted to. She had naturally wavy waist long chestnut hair and if she stood in the sun her hair looked auburn. Her eyes were a deep hazel flaked with gold, they were wide and full of childlike incisions. She was 5'2'', had curves in all the right places. She could also melt a persons heart with the slightest smile.

Just as she finished packing, Mikan noticed a limo pull in front of her house. She watched as her favorite blond haired cuisine bound up the stairs to the front door. She looked away from her window and headed down stairs.

"Naru-Chan!'' Mikan exclaimed looking up at her cuisine. One thing you should know about Narumie, if you met him in a dark club, you'd think he was a woman; he has shoulder length blond hair, soft violet eyes, and famine features. And there's one thing only Mikan knows about him, he enjoys cross dressing.

"Naru-Chan, what are you doing here Mikan asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm here to pick you up Mi-Chan,'' Narumie said using Mikan childhood nick-name, only a few people are allowed to call her that. Mikan looked at him with a dumfound expression on face waiting for him to explain. "The school you got into is also the school I go to!'' He explained waiting for her reaction.

"Really, that's so, so, so GRATE!" Mikan exclaimed jumping up and down. Narumie soon joined her. Then Mikan soon noticed he was holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" Mikan asked pointing asked pointing at the package Narumie was holding.

"This," he said pointing to the package. "Is your new school uniform and class & dorm information, why don't you go try it on." with out saying another word Mikan ran up stairs to try it on.

Her new uniform consisted of a black and red checked mini-skirt, a white button up blouse, a black blazer, and white knee socks.

"Cute!" Mikan squealed and ran back down stairs.

"Mi-Chan you look sooo adorable!" was the last thing Narumie said before dragging her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A.A.P.A chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

*** Mikan's P.O.V ***

We pulled up to the front gates of Alice Academy and I stared at them in aw.

"Mi-Chan, come on we'll be late." Narumie said, pulling with him by my wrist. We walked down 4 hall ways before stopping in front of a class room that said 2-B. Narumie told Mikan to wait outside, then walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone, I have an announcement. My cousin Mikan is joining our class. Mi-Chan, come in and introduce yourself!" Narumie chirped. I walked in.

"Okay, Naru-Chan. Hello, everyone, my name is Sakura Mikan. I'm 16 years old, please take care of me!" I said cheerfully. I could tell Narumie was about to say something when 2 boys rushed to the front of the room and gave me a hug.

"Can't . . . Breath." was all I could say.

"Sorry, Mi-Chan!" they said in unison and let me go. I giggled and gave them a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Koko-Chan, Ruka-Pyon." I said giving them a sweet smile.

*** Normal P.O.V ***

"What's the meaning of this!" a girl with green premed hair screeched. "I am the president of the CB6 fan club; what right do you have hugging 2/6 of my future husbands!" she screamed.

"What's the CB6?" asked Mikan. Before she got an answer 2 more figures popped through the door.

"Is it *pant* true *pant* is she *pant* here?" a boy with black hair, and a star tattoo under his eye.

"ONEE-CHAN!" yelled a boy with gray hair about a year younger her tackled her into a bear hug.

"Hi, Yo-Chan. How you been?" Mikan asked ruffling his hair. As soon as he let her go she was pulled in to another pair of arms.

"Tusubasa-Chan!" Mikan squealed, happy to see all her friends again.

"Aw, Mimi-Chan, I feel so left out." said an all to familiar voice from behind. She turned around to see a boy with red hair and emerald eyes, with a look of fake sadness on his face.

"ONIEE-CHAN!" she yelled jumping into her brothers arms. And with that Permy passed out.


End file.
